L'amour d'un frère
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / J'ai mal à la tête. Que m'arrive t il ? La douleur... l'amour... la mort... Dean, aide moi... je t'aime. Séquelle : Par Amour.


**Note de l'auteur** : Les perso de Supernatural blabla

_Acrystar._

* * *

**L'amour d'un frère**

* * *

Ha !  
Quel cauchemar ! Je regarde tout autour de moi, il n'y a plus rien, rien, juste le noir complet. C'était un rêve, un horrible songe, une de mes nombreuses visions.  
La lumière s'allume, brûlure oculaire en pleine obscurité. Je ferme les paupières.  
Douleur. Je l'ai réveillé.

- Ça va ? »

Oui, oui, juste un cauchemar, atrocité paranormale de mon cerveau. Je vais vomir !  
Je me lève, chancelle, cette chambre d'hôtel bon marché tangue, balance, autour de moi, comme un métronome rouillé.  
Mon dieu ! Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps dans la salle de bain.

- Sammy ! »

Je suis affalé sur le parquet grinçant et froid, encore en état de choc, vis-à-vis de ce que j'ai vu dans ce rêve.  
Il se lève, me rejoint, incapable de maîtriser sa peur, son angoisse… Il craint, je ne sais quoi, mais depuis un mois ; je ne vois que dans ses yeux gris-vert de l'inquiétude qui lui ridule le visage.

- C'est rien, ça va aller. Je vais t'aider. »

Il me relève, me nettoie… je me laisse faire totalement anéanti par ce que j'ai vu. La mort horrible et sanglante, subite et criarde. Le sang. Le sang d'un frère éclaboussant l'autre.

- Tu as vu quoi ? »

Ta mort… Il blêmit, mais se permet un sourire. Mais oui, tu es immortel, ça se voit ! Sa crédibilité frise le zéro absolu.

- T'en fais pas, je vais pas mourir comme ça ! »

Hum… je te crois, c'est pour ça que tes entrailles se sont collées à ma peau. Je ne lui dis pas, il trouvera une parade invraisemblable à me sortir. Quel frère arrive à mentir à son cadet ?  
Pas lui !  
Il m'observe, caresse ma chevelure et me ramène au lit. Je l'observe, moi aussi.  
Tout va bien, j'essaye de m'en persuader. Mes yeux se ferment, j'ai peur de m'endormir. Douleur.  
Migraine, mes mains se glissent dans mes cheveux, et je hurle. Cette douleur, nauséeuse. J'ai mal ! Rien de comparable aux petites migraines d'autre fois.  
Je le vois, vivant, quelque chose dans son regard brille, une étincelle douce et vacillante. De la tendresse ? Je ne connais pas ce regard-là. Et ces mots tendres et bien choisis, cette voix douce, suave… une déclaration !  
Mon frère, de qui es-tu amoureux ?  
Et voilà tu l'embrasses avec tendresse, avec envie et passion. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi. Non à ce moment, dans ma tête c'est moi, car je ne peux voir qui il embrasse comme ça. Une petite amie ? Une ex ? Quelle femme sera capable de voler ton cœur ? Et moi que deviendrais-je ? Et père ? Et notre mission ?  
La vie du cœur et celle de la chasse sont incompatibles, je ne le sais que trop bien !  
Jessica…

- Tu vois quoi ? »

Toi, encore, baisant et coulant ton corps sur un autre, et puis l'accord parfais. Tu gémis… et là, tu meurs, aspergeant de sang toute la chambre.  
Alors ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve maculé de son sang et de ses viscères ?  
Non, nous ne coucherions jamais ensemble, nous sommes frères. Et l'amour que nous partageons ne va pas au-delà de l'accolade fraternelle, de cette caresse dans ma chevelure.  
Je l'aime comme un cadet peut adorer son grand frère…

- Alors là tu délires ! Moi ? En train de faire l'amour à quelqu'un ? Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ça ? A moins qu'un esprit me saute dessus et me viole… Et puis ! C'est toi le tombeur ! C'est toi qui attires le regard des filles ! Tu ressembles tellement à m'man ! T'as hérité de sa beauté et de son caractère doux. »

Merci. Mais… vu ma malédiction, mieux vaut qu'aucune autre femme ne m'approche. Elle finirait très certainement brûlée au plafond.

- Mais non ! »

Si, je le sais. Mon corps roule en boule et je me rendors…

- Sam ! Debout là-dedans ! Journaux du matin ! Un enfant de dix ans hante un hôpital à l'étage pédiatrie. Huit cas de disparitions dans la forêt au nord de Boston et un soldat de la guerre de Sécession vu plus d'une centaine de fois dans un patelin de l'Indiana.

Je fais non de la tête, une trêve, juste une journée. Les esprits ne vont pas disparaître en un jour, non ? Je veux juste rester au lit.

- Bien… si tu y tiens… je vais faire un tour en ville et nous ravitailler en bouffe, tu veux un truc ? »

Je fais non de la tête et je l'attends dans un parfait silence. Je ferme les yeux…  
Dean…  
Je me réveille, ça fait une heure qu'il est parti. Il drague ? Il a bien raison, mais… attention. Je vais vers la douche, l'eau coule sur mon corps.  
Une eau délicieusement tiède. Ça me fait du bien.  
Pourquoi… je repense à ça… Dean et ce regard ? Ce regard que j'aimerais voir une fois dans ma vie. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. C'est mon frère.  
Oh… juste un peu ! Juste un petit peu. Mon corps se cambre. J'ai envie. Depuis que Jessica est morte, j'ai fermé mon corps dans un processus post-traumatique.  
Et ça me reprend, aujourd'hui. J'ai envie. Envie d'un corps chaud contre le mien, de parcourir un corps et de frissonner. J'ai envie… et c'est plus fort que moi. Le corps a ses envies que la raison ne peut contrer. Alors ma main glisse entre mes jambes. C'est si bon…  
Ça faisait si longtemps… si longtemps !  
Mon dos se colle à la parois carrelée et je vais plus vite, encore, encore. Mon corps s'enflamme, ma raison vacille, je n'aime ça. Ressentir ça…  
Dean ! Je n'en peux plus…  
Mon autre main se met à bouger, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, je ne m'en rends compte que lorsque mes doigts se sont frayés un chemin en moi.

- Me revoilà ! Tu devineras pas ce que j'ai trouvé ! Des babyruth ! T'adorais ça… quand… Sam... my ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Non pas maintenant, alors que j'allais… je vais… ça y'est ! Trop tard…  
Il est beau. Tellement beau ! Avec sa barre de chocolat calée entre ses lèvres. Et je le fais, juste là, devant lui. Et je jouis, jouis rien qu'à cette idée. L'idée que son regard ne quitte pas mon corps. Hypnotisé par mes mouvements, mes gémissements, par les doigts qui coulent en moi, tantôt vite, tantôt lentement.  
Dean…  
Et je continue, satisfait de moi, à l'appeler de cette voix féminine…

- Sam ? Euh… je vais te laisser finir hein ? A plus tard…. »

Nan, ne pars pas… ne pars… pas… La porte vient de se fermer. Nan ! Je sors de la baignoire, quasiment en colère… ça fait si mal ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je autant mal ?  
Je… c'est mon frère. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire devant mon frère, mon propre frère.  
Je m'entoure d'un peignoir et j'arrête l'eau, bien décidé à rester là, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…  
Dix, vingt, quarante minutes, une heure… je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi.

- Sam ! Bon tu vas sortir de là, oui, ou merde ? »

Je vole et m'écrase contre le carrelage, il vient de défoncé la porte. J'ai mal au nez. D'où sort-il cette force ? Je frotte mon visage n'osant pas encore le regarder.

- Allez viens, tu vas pas rester ici, comme un idiot ! »

Oui, je me dirige vers le lit et j'attrape ma barre de chocolat. Pardon… pardon…

- Bah c'est rien… c'est juste que… je m'attendais pas que mon petit frère pense à moi de cette façon… m'enfin… Tu vois ça me fait bizarre. Quand maman est morte, je t'ai donné tes biberons, j'aidais papa à changer tes couches, et tout… Alors te voir m'appeler comme ça, c'est flippant, je dois dire. »

Je sais tout ça. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je devrais être damné, plus si possible, pour ce que je viens d'imaginer. La barre glisse entre mes dents. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de confiserie.  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule, douce, lente sulfureuse. Mon peignoir glisse, encore, doucement, plus bas. Disparaît, tombe à mes pieds.  
Ma barre le rejoint.  
Dean…  
Je sens sa respiration tout contre mon cou, c'est électrisant, puissant, insupportable. Ça recommence. L'envie !  
L'envie la plus primaire.  
Je le veux, mais je ne me retourne pas, de peur… qu'il disparaisse. Ne disparaît pas !  
Dean…  
Sa mâchoire se glisse dans mon cou, Dean, surtout, maintenant que tu as commencé, n'arrête pas, sinon, fois de petit frère, tu le regretteras.  
Il m'embrasse, ses lèvres parcours mon cou, mes épaules, j'ai chaud ! J'ai déjà le corps brûlant de fièvre, d'envie. Je bouge des hanches, lentement, glissant tout contre sa braguette. J'agis comme une catin. Mais qu'importe. Dean ne me jugera pas ! Nan.  
Sa main glisse sur mon torse, le long de mes cuisses… savoureux mélange de caresses tendres et de baisers langoureux. Ses lèvres ont trouvées les miennes et ne les lâchent plus. Gouffre avide et baisers sulfureux.  
Mon corps se tend, je lâche ses lèvres, et je jouis. Rien qu'avec ça. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre. Je sens son bas ventre tâter mes fesses, j'aimerais tant…  
Je me retourne, complètement transi par l'envie, il ne fuit pas.  
Il me regarde, me sourit, m'embrasse, et… je lui ôte ses vêtements. Lentement, tendrement. Je l'aime. Comme ça…  
Je frotte ma cuisse contre son membre, il gémit tendrement, contre mon oreille. Ça me fait frissonner…  
Il me pousse, je souris complètement soumis. Me voilà allongé sur le lit, avec une vue imprenable sur son corps, ce qui fait de lui un homme dans toute sa vigueur.  
Je le découvre, comme pour la première fois. Ce côté de mon frère que je ne connaissais pas. Son corps, contre le mien, il s'approche, lentement, tentateur. Je le veux !  
Il me retourne, violemment, et je me cambre. Il hésite, il ne faut pas…  
Comment un simple morceau de chaire peut éveiller la bête sommeillant au fond de moi. Adieu Sam gentil et bon garçon. Mon corps prend possession de moi. Son envie, croissante, puissante, intenable !  
Et mon frère, qui augmente sa vitesse, ses coups de reins. Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus lent…  
Il me tue, m'achève avec un sang-froid atroce. Je l'aime, je languis.  
Plus vite…

- Chut laisse ton grand frère, faire, il sait ce qui est bien pour toi… »

Sa voix, je l'aime, j'aime ce Dean-là plus que l'autre. Mon simple frère… Un dernier coup de rein, plus puissant, plus jouissif !  
Mon corps s'écrase dans les draps, satisfait. Je le suis… mes bras enlacent son corps, je le sers, fort, très fort.  
Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Sammy, dors… demain… j'ai choisi le soldat. »

D'accord. Es-ce… que… on recommencera ? Ce blasphème, ce mausolée de pêchés. Rien que tous les deux, léchés par les flammes de l'enfer…

- Oui… »

* * *

2007 y'aura une séquelle...


End file.
